Stardom:Puella Magi
by miharu1911
Summary: Part of my Stardom series,which feature female characters of various animes forming an idol ad about how is it like when our Puella Magi girls were to be a female idol group


Hihi,this is my first fanfic here :3 Do R&R please.I am writing four stories under this series"Stardom" which plots are female characters of various animes forming a female idol will be four Stardom series with these animes as centric respectively:Puella Magi Madoka Magica,Digimon series,Gundam Seed/Destiny and Love Live.(they were already a female idol group but I want to write about them entering showbiz)This one is a Puella Magi Madoka Magica centric fic and the first chapter,which is this chapter,is actually a prologue.

Note:The idol groups in Stardom series will be similar to JPOP(eg Morning Musume,AKB48,Momoiro Clover Z) and KPOP(eg SNSD,Kara,2NE1) girl groups,but more towards the KPOP side.

The CEO of Kyubey Entertainment is known as Kyubey to the one knows his real name or his birthday or even birthplace,they only know he was a tall,fair-skinned man who always had no expression on his face at all.

However today while standing outside a practice room at Kyubey Entertainment,one could see a rare smile coming from his face as he looked at five girls practice their dance routines in the practice room.

This is it,he smiled to himself,since these girls are so hardworking,the moment they debuted,they are going to be a real success.

Those five girls were members of an upcoming girl group he was going to order to debut a girl group,he had organized a national audition at Orb[1] and had selected five extremely talented girls to form his ideal girl five girls were Tomoe Mami(14 years old),Akemi Homura,Sakura Kyoko,Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka(13 years old respectively).After he grouped the five girls together and told them they were to form an idol group together,they had started intensive training in order to prepare for their big debut.

After a few hours of dance practice,the girls decided to call it a day and exited the practice room sweating and gasping for air.

"This is so tiring.I don't think I can breathe anymore,"Sayaka complained

"Trust me,it would be worst after we and dancing together,plus with heels.I totally can't imagine dancing in heels!I wonder how girl groups like SNSD,Kara,Wonder Girls and Star[2] does that smoothly,"Kyoko said

"Well,it takes a lot of practice to do so,"Mami said to Kyoko.

"This is my first time dancing like this for long hours,"Madoka said,"Unlike you all,I had no dance background at all."

Well other than Madoka,the other girls had dancing was a talented figure skater,Sayaka did hiphop and breakdance before,Kyoko had learnt Asian traditional folk dances(Chinese,Japanese,Indian etc) since young while Homura was specialized at ballet.[3]

"Don't worry Madoka,"Homura answered her,"I will guide you at our next dance I am very nervous about debuting.I had to get over my stage fright."

"Didn't you performed ballet on stage before at school?",Sayaka asked her.

"That was on stage at school is totally different from performing as a singer in front of the general knows who you are and your name is not just going to be well-known to Orb,but to the whole world as well."

Suddenly the tone of Sayaka's voice became softer,"I wonder if we were to have a ballad song,Kyosuke will play the violin for us."Kamijou Kyosuke who was a famous violinist of Orb happens to be Sayaka's childhood had a crush on him since they were young.

"Maybe?Maybe not?I don't know?",Kyoko replied her.

"Anyway Sayaka,I find it very sad that Hitomi is unable to debut with us,"Madoka said to her friend.

"I got a feeling she is going to hate us,or maybe be the president of our fanclub?",Sayaka and Sayaka were classmates and best friends together with three of them auditioned together for Kyubey Entertainment's audition but only Madoka and Sayaka were selected while Hitomi is eliminated at the third now the two of them had yet to contacted Hitomi.

"Anyway I am so excited for our debut!I can meet my idols easier,especially my hubby Athrun Zala!"[4]

"He your hubby?",Sayaka asked her,"I assumed you and a zillion number of girls shared one husband."

"Not to mention,if he is your hubby,that means our debuty prime minister[5] Patrick Zala is your father-in-law,"Homura added.

"Chill I was just joking!",Kyoko shouted at them,"But he being my ultimate bias is correct."

"Okay girls,"Mami,the oldest one said to the other four girls,"let's make our way back to our dorm and sleep early so that we would have enough energy for tomorrow training."

"Sure unnie[6]!",the other four girls said in unison.

Author's Note:

[1]The main setting of the Stardom series is Orb,a neutral nation in Gundam Seed and Destiny.

[2]Star is another girl group under the Stardom series who were female characters of Digimon will be the main character of the Digimon centric Stardom series and they debuted earlier than these girls.

[3]Based on their individual transformation scenes in the Rebellion movie

[4]I do not own Athrun Zala and he is not Kyoko's husband,he is Cagalli's but he will have a more prominent role in the Gundam Seed centric Stardom series.

[5]More details will be mentioned in the Gundam Seed centric Stardom series.

[6]unnie is big sister in is used by girls.


End file.
